You'll Last Forever
by UnluckyXStar
Summary: When the half saiyan meets the z fighters her whole world comes upside down
1. I am Iris

**This chapter was based on this avril song hope you like it! R and R**

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great_  
_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_  
_I think about the little things that make life great_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_  
_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_  
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry_  
_This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away_  
_'Cos I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

Were are the hopes, were are the dreams? This never should of happened to me, the last of my race. I looked around and saw Frezia's men killing off the Namekian's for the "dragon balls". This was a whole big joke, how can he thing that he could pull it off. I can feel a great warrior coming, three of them and they are my only hope of getting out of here. I saw Frezia staring happily at the killing going on, to make him immortal.

I am a half Saiyan and a half WolfHeart. I have dark red hair and violet eyes when i'm at a normal state. My hair changes color with my emotions and my eyes always stay violet or a deep blue. I have a fox tail and ears, they are black. I'm wearing silver armor, for i was the second to Frezia. i was the strongest of my race although i was the smallest. My height was 4 feet, 11 inches, the rest of my kind got up to 30 feet of height even taller. I may seem older then i am because i was dead for 15 long years. The world is a stage that was badly cast.

I was wrong they were here sooner then i thought. I felt them on top of the mountains. I gazed around and i saw Frezia's men trying to kill two children. One was already dead. Then i saw one small boy and one man grab the child Namekian. They took off over the mountains and without order i followed them, not afraid of the future in my life. In a sick way i was happy but alone in the same way. My hair became a dark black and my eyes a dark blue. Slowing down i look around i am so amazed. how my life could change in a snap and that's what it did. They were trying to run away from me. I slowed down.

"Hey slow down do you want help or not" I asked.

"How do we know that you'll help us or killed us" the man said.

" If i was going to kill you, you would already be dead" I replied.

"Gohan, lets land" said the man.

We landed and i sat on the ground. I stared at me feet and said, is the boy okay? I'm fine replied the boy, he was green and was wearing a turban. We all looked at each other. They asked questions about why i was helping them and about who i am and what i am. But i could not answer, for i was in pain looking at the boy known as Sohan. I walked over and hugged him. he was surprised and he patted my back. I saw everything. His father was badly hurt by the Saiyan Vegeta. He was Goku's son. I backed away from him scared, maybe he could give me what i want, death. BOOM. Vegeta was here, this was going to be fun.

**"Hello Vegeta"**

**"So we meet again"**

**"Can you bring it this time, last time you did'nt stand a chance"**

**"We shall see about that"**

**"Why would we fight now you know what i want"**

**"Before you fight could i ask a favor" Dende asked**

**"What" I growled.**

**"What is your name"**

**" I am Iris Shongen your worst nightmare" I said as my dark side came through**.


	2. How Does Dirt Taste Like?

"笑私はいつものように勝者を午前 " 私は言った やあみんな、これはあなたの第二章永遠に続くだろうか

* * *

Vegeta slammed to the ground, his face made a make on the hard dirt. I thought this was a challenge. Kami dame how the hell was i gonna explain this to Frieza and the guys. Vegeta got off the ground and took a step, then fell right back down. Shit, just what i needed now i have to carry him all the way to the ship. My hair came back down from it's flare and rested the blond colored hair around my waist. I touched him and telaported him to the ship. I got up and dusted my self off. I wiped the blood off my lip, and touched the master always told me to always have a passion in what i was fighting for wither it was for the win or told me to be one with your self and your enemy. I am at one with myself and my body. I am not with my enemy, for I can't be that horrible creature. He would tell me that his master told him "_In order for us human beings to commit ourselves personally to the inhumanity of war, we find it necessary first to dehumanize our opponents, which is in itself a violation of the beliefs of all religions. Once we characterize our adversaries as beyond the scope of Kami's mercy and grace, their lives lose all value. We deny personal responsibility when we plant landmines and, days or years later, a stranger to us — often a child – is crippled or killed. From a great distance, we launch bombs or missiles with almost total impunity, and never want to know the number or identity of the victims.

* * *

_

"Hey Krillin could you show me were your ship is, i need a shower."

"Ha How did you know my name" Krillin asked ?

"Shower"

"Uh It's this way"

They led me too there ship, it was small and banged up but it was useful. I got in the shower and relaxed my muscles. Put on the hottest water setting, but it was to cold still. I leaned against the cold metal of a shower. The battle i had with Vegeta was not that hard but it was a great workout, maybe we could spar together sometime.I thought of my old race and how i was always alone because i was a mixed child. It was horrible with all the racists. I started to sing, so i didn't feel so alone.

"Nobody knows who i really am

I never felt this empty before

If i ever need someone too come along

Who is gonna comfort me and keep me strong?"

Hearing my voice made me feel more comfortable in the ship with Son Gohan here, even though he was a boy. As long as no one knows what i am, then i will be happy. If i get my wish before then. i will never have to worry about anything and maybe visit every billion of years.

"Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku

Odayaka na himo

Tsuki wa wata atorashii shuuki de

Mune o terashi-dasu"

I moved my body to my voice and washed my hair. A tragic love story was my life. A rerun of the same soap opera. If Kami did anything for me i would be dead like i was before with my friends and him. My life sucked, When i was a child my parents tried to kill me. They thought i was a monster, because i was so strong and fast. When the moon came out I would turn into a monster.

"Inori o sasagete

Atarashii hi o matsu

Azayaka ni hikaru umi

Sono hate made"

I got out of the shower and threw on some human clothes. A black shirt and blue jeans, very simple. I walked out the ship and went were Son Gohans power level was. There was a Blue haired girl arguing about something. I think she was Bulma from gohan's memory's, she had a pink hair band in her hair and was wearing some funky yellow dress. They were talking about how sad and they thought that person was a very good something. Could they be talking about my singing?

"Gosh she sounded amazing"

"She was better then my mom"

"Her voice is like her personality"

"That's my new favorite song"  
"Mom is gonna kill me don't tell her i said that"

"That song was so sad"

"I wish Goku heard to see what he would say"

"Gohan you we should start getting the dragon balls"

Gohan and Krillin left and I disided to be known by Bulma. I sat on the ground and talked to Bulma about the human world and how things don't make seance like they should. We talked about war leaders of her world. She even told me that a man named Mr. Satan thinks that he is the strongest man in the world. "Hey Bulma how strong is Goku" I asked truly curious. Bulma replied " He is way strong, he is even stronger than Vegeta."! I giggled and said "Bulma I am stronger than Vegeta, he is a weakling". Bulma looked angry and said " VEGETA IS NOT A WEAKLING". Her face turned red and she didn't look as angry as before.

"Bulma do you...."

"I DO NOT"

"Bulma and Vegeta sitting in a"

"SHUT UP"

I layed my head on a rock and i slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey Guys this is the second chapter of You'll last forever hope you like it. R and R :)


End file.
